Blaise Zabini I'm in Love with A Fairytale
by AitchyBaby
Summary: A story written from the point of view of Draco's sister  you .


'Rhi, please refrain from embarrasing me in front of my friends.' My brother told me sternly. He was a year older than me, as if I was going to let him control me. I was only going to listen to mother and father.

'Do not tell me what to do _dear brother_,' sarcasm dripping off of those two words. 'I believe that you know I shall not listen to you. And nor shall I take orders from your so-called friends before you tell me to do so. I am your little sister, not your slave.' Draco seemed to have been getting frustrated with me with every word that I had said. Yes, if you did not guess I am a Malfoy. Ryan Malfoy, a boys name I know - but I like it. People call me Rhi for short.

'Well little sister... Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle and some others from our house shall be arriving soon so do go get ready. You look a state.' I huffed and walked out of his room and towards mine. That boy annoys me sometimes, whether he means to or not.

My shoulder length, blonde hair could do with a good brushing I guess. And I do need to wear something nicer, otherwise mother will only send me upstairs. So I got changed into a emerald green knee length dress. Father would be proud of me sporting Draco's and I's house colour. I put my shoes on and walked downstairs into the kitchen where mother was ordering around the house elves to make everything perfect. As usual.

'Mother?' I questioned.

'Yes darling?' She replied, stopping what she was doing.

'Mother, there's this boy I like. And I was wondering if you could give me any advice on how to get him to notice me.' I was shy, and not very outgoing either. But it was true, I had a crush one someone. Not just anyone though. Blaise Zabini. My gosh was he gorgeous. He's one of those people that hardly anyone would think about approaching because he'd most likely turn them down and they knew it. Whether they wanted to or not. Blaise wasn't like most Slytherins. He was kind and sweet, whether he meant for it to come across or not. He was one of those people who just oozed respect and honesty. I just wish he would be mine some day soon.

'Darling who do you have in mind? Because if it's Finch, I warn you about his family now. They-'

'Mother it's not Finch. God no. It's Blaise.' Little did I know that Draco had just let his friends in, and that they were listening to us. Including Blaise himself.

'Well, what is it you like about him?' She gave me a quizzical look. I looked at her as if to say _why should I tell you, you're my mother._ But I thought I should anyway.

'He's just amazing mother. He's gorgeous, funny, sweet and kind. But I know that he's way out of my league. Should I still give it a go?' I heard sniggering coming from the kitchen door.

'Draco Malfoy! Do not listen your sister's and my conversation. Get in here right now.' Mother yelled, she dislikes people snooping inside the house. Whether they are a Malfoy or not.

'Draco, what have I told you about snooping?'

'Not to do so,' Draco shrugged. 'I wasn't going to but Blaise heard his name and said to wait before going in because he wanted to listen.' Blaise hit Draco in the back, not hard enough to hurt him. Shame.

'How much did you hear?' I asked. Gosh please say nothing.

'All of it,' Draco smirked at me. Damn it! I blushed and looked away from all the boys standing there in front of me. Blaise had been looking at me the whole time. His face had been unreadable.

'Ryan?' I turned around.

'Yes, Blaise?'

'Is all what you said true? How you feel about me and everything?' He asked. Looking into my eyes also.

'Uhm... Y-y-yes.' I had stuttered. Never had I felt this nervous in my entire life time. I looked down at the ground. Blaise - I'm guessing - had started to walk towards me. He then lifted my head up to face him. Yup, Blaise. He kissed my cheek. I blushed.

'I'm sorry Rhi... But I don't feel the same way. You're nice though. Realy nice. And I appreciate what you had said about me. Thank you.' Draco started sniggering and tears were swelling up in my eyes. Why? Why did this have to happen? I should have kept my mouth shut. I touched my cheek, they were wet from the tears which had leaked through without me noticing. Draco had noticed and stopped sniggering. He shut Crabbe and Goyle up. He walked over to me and hugged me.

'Don't worry, Rhi. He doesn't know what he's loosing out on. You're a great girl. And I'm lucky to have you as my little sister.' Draco had whispered this into my ear.

'Thank you big brother,' I sniffled. 'I love you.' I looked at Blaise one more time before realizing that I'm probably better off without him. I never said it wouldn't hurt still.


End file.
